The invention relates to panels for nacelles intended to house aircraft engines, and more particularly transport aircraft engines, and which have detachable parts constituting what is generally called the cowling.
The cowling of an aircraft engine must be constructed in such a manner as to ensure the continuity of shape of the nacelle, to withstand aerodynamic forces, to be insensitive to the various fluids originating from the engine, and, in the case of an engine fire, to contain the fire before the extinguishers are operated. With regard to this last point, the standard FAR 25 stipulates resistance of the cowling to a flame at a temperature of 1100.degree. C. for 15 minutes.
Up to the present time this requirement could be met only by metals which withstand high temperatures, such as stainless steels or titanium, whereas light alloys or composite materials containing an epoxy resin were suitable only with the addition of protectors of refractory materials or intumescent paints, the end result being that the cowlings were heavy and costly.